When pads are disposed of, particularly in public restrooms, users often choose to place the pads in the provided sanitary bins. However, the sticky strips of the sanitary pad can easily become stuck on the sanitary bin, creating an unhygienic disposal process. The present invention features a novel sanitary pad wrapped in packaging with an attached bag used for disposal purposes. The present invention can help improve hygiene and help prevent the spread of germs, as well as provide an easy and fast means of disposing of sanitary pads.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.